This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Because the Center is located 40 miles from the University, the Center Division of Administrative Services is the central point of contact for Center faculty and staff for virtually all financial and administrative functions. All transactions submitted by the Primate Center are reviewed and approved by the Business Office to assure compliance with both Federal and University regulations and policies. Pre and post grant and contract award functions processed by Grants Administration include budget preparation and application submission, award administration, account reconciliation and all required financial reporting. Both annual and five-year base grant budgets are prepared as well. Cost recovery rates are determined and administered for all research studies. Billable outside collaborative projects are invoiced and their payments processed by the Business Office. Administrative Services staff work closely with IT staff in developing and maintaining databases and applications for the tracking of animal assignments and acquisitions, project cost recovery and various administrative records. All aspects of Human Resources are handled by the Division of Administrative Services, including hiring and termination of employees, initiation and distribution of payroll, on the job injury reporting, employee counseling, etc. General support services are provided, including reception, switchboard, maintenance of telephone and radio systems, postage and shipping.